The invention relates to an insole and, more particularly, an insole having a capillarily-conductive layer of hydrophobic fibers superimposed on a moisture-storing layer of absorbent fibers.
A known insole has an intermediate absorbent layer overlaid with a top layer of cotton fabric and underlaid with a bottom layer of cork. The layers are sewn together in a way which also forms a seam about the insole. This requires individual manufacture and, thus, increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the cotton fabric has a moisture-storing absorbance too similar to that of the actual, intermediate absorbent layer. Absorbed moisture is, therefore, always felt on the exposed surface of the top, cotton-fabric layer, and this detracts considerably from the wearing comfort of the insole.